Nueve cosas que hacer para conquistar a un idiota
by Olivia Benett
Summary: Diablos, ¿Y ahora qué? Si hace unas semanas alguien le hubiese dicho a Hinata que un día estaría a solo unos pasos del playboy del instituto con la excusa de pedirle un beso, en contra de su naturaleza pacifista, hubiese abofeteado al pobre imbécil que había tenido la osadía de profanar en su nombre y, probablemente, habría bailado sobre su tumba. ¡Joder! R&R :P


**Holiwis, ¡Aquí reportándose autora novata, señor! Je, ¿Qué más? Aquí Sunshine R para alegrarles el día o la noche xp Esta historia tiene cierta semejanza con el libro "9 reglas que romper para conquistar a un granuja" de Sara MacLean. Muy, muy recomendado, por cierto. Me inspiré en algunos fragmentos de la lista (¡ALERTA SPOILER!) de Hina para darte un toque picantón a la historia. Pero quienes hayan leído el libro se darán cuenta de lo mucho que distan ambas historias, además de que la otra lo hizo una grande escritora como es Sara MacLean-sama *.*****Disfruten del prólogo, aunque está relatado en primera persona, la historia será contada desde la tercera persona. Hago esto solo por ser el comiezo.**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Para que quede claro Naruto es de Hinata y Sasuke de Sakura. Pero Itachi es MÍO muahaha. El resto es de Kishi, quien me tiene con las uñas destrozadas lol (¡Decídete y casa al Naruhina y Sasusaku, hombre!) .La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Sin nada más que agregar...Enjoy!**

**Advertencia: Tal vez un poco OoC. No se preocupen, debe darle cimientos a la historia :D Es solo por ahora.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mírame, mírame<strong>

**¡Oh, mi amor!**

**¿No sabes cuanto me mata tu indiferencia?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_**"De las inseguridades nacen las necesidades"**_

* * *

><p>Sonreí con dulzura a mis amigas mientras le pedía a Sakura que me repitiera lo que me había dicho hace unos instantes con un derroche de la más infinita emoción, con su tono a duras penas contenido.<p>

-Te decía que anoche volví a soñar con Sasuke-kun. ¡Ah, fue maravilloso! Él se me acercaba y me susurraba palabras y promesas al oído que, desgraciadamente, no recuerdo. Aunque, no sé, no creo que pase nunca. Siempre serán sueños.

Tras el aparente desinteresado encogimiento de hombros, en el bello rostro de porcelana de mi amiga se dibujó una mueca de tristeza, adornando el final con su larga cabellera rosada apuntando hacia el piso. Siempre pensé que Sakura parecía una de esas actrices guapas que están de moda y, viendo el brillo desdichado en sus ojos, ahora se me hacía una dulce Julieta anhelante por su Romeo inalcanzable. Hice tripas corazón y le mostré una sonrisa alentadora que, a juzgar por el brillo suspicaz en los ojos de Ino y la mueca en los labios de Tenten, no cumplía las expectativas. Me aclaré la garganta con disimulo y me forcé a hablar, tragando el nudo en mi garganta.

-M-mira el lado bueno Sakura-chan, haz soñado con él, al menos es algo.

Ino, quien hacía unos momentos me hacía dueña de su ceño fruncido, decidió que había estado fuera de acción un rato.-Sí, además, no hay que excluir el hecho de que Sasuke se pasa el día viéndote, ¿Eso no te dice algo? Puedo apostar toda mi hermosa coleta con seguridad, que tú le atraes. Aunque no sé qué ve en una subnormal frentona como tú.

-¡Cerda!

La rubia exhibió una pose de desafío al imponerse en todo su metro sesenta y ocho, intentando sacarle canas verdes a Sakura.- ¿Qué está mal? Sólo he dicho la verdad. Hum, deben gustarle las frentonas con el porte de una tabla.

-¡Já! ¿Qué me dices de Sai, eh? Bueno, puede que le gusten mucho los animales, ¡Especialmente las cerditas! Después de todo sale contigo. Un consejo, la próxima vez que te sientes sobre Sai trata de no aplastarle con tu gran…

El _**slap**_ que sonó cuando la mano de Tenten saludó su frente llamó la atención de algunos, entre ellos Sasuke-san, eso y el jaleo que estaban formando la rubia y la pelirosa. Muchos estudiantes ignoraron la confrontación, porque era una cosa que se daba _**todos los días**_.

Sinceramente, se vuelve tedioso después de un tiempo, pero ellas lo toman como un pretexto para mantener viva la amistad. O algo así.

_-Nos saca de la rutina. _

Me había dicho Ino un viernes de abril cuando tímidamente le cuestioné las actitudes un tanto hirientes entre ellas. Por su parte, ella me dio un golpecito amistoso y chasqueó un _"Ya deberías saberlo, Hina"_. Desde ese día comprendí que cada una sabía cómo entender su amistad.

Fue muy tarde cuando quise darme cuenta pero, sin quererlo, mis ojos se volvieron inmediatamente hacia Uchiha Sasuke.

Deseé no haberlo hecho.

Con amargura, avisté como sus ojos oscuros notaban la esbelta silueta que gozaba mi amiga Sakura, desde su gentil cabellera levemente rizada hasta sus delicados tobillos envueltos en sinuosas medias escolares. El dolor de mi pecho incrementó al notar su discreta mirada interesada, que la venía persiguiendo desde hacía mes y medio.

No soy tonta. Soy, junto con Sakura, considerada una de las mentes más prodigiosas del instituto. Mi naturaleza callada logro recompensarla con unos buenos dones para la observación y el análisis. Si tan solo no lo hubiera reconocido entre la multitud aquél día.

El pequeño pleito terminó cuando la autodenominada mano derecha del Director disipó furiosamente a los chismosos, solicitando refuerzos.- ¡Shizune! ¡Llama a Sarutobi, estos mocosos del demonio quieren volverme loca! ¡¿Acaso hablo español?! NO ANDEN EN LOS PASILLOS DURANTE HORAS DE CLASE. ¡LÁRGUENSE A SUS CLASES YA!

La pobre asistente salió disparada, seguida de la muchedumbre que tembló con la mención del honorable anciano. Muchos por respeto, otros por temor. Por suerte, Sakura e Ino lograron escabullirse de la rubia. Tenten tomó mi mano y jaló de ella sacándome de, lo que era antes, un concurrido pasillo escolar. Pero pude divisar perfectamente las anchas espaldas de Sasuke-san, que se perdía con parsimonia entre la gente.

Me detuve cuando recordé porqué rompía las normas. Mi cuaderno de Historia se encontraba en mi locker. Tenten, al no sentir mi mano ni el eco de mis pasos, se giró y me miró con confusión.- ¿Por qué te detienes, Hina?

-Verás, he dejado mi cuaderno de Historia en el casillero. Por eso les pedí que me acompañaran, además de que intuí que Ino-chan necesitaría aire fresco después de la clase de Asuma-sensei.

-Sí, en serio que le ayudó. Ah, bueno. Vamos por tu cuaderno.

-¿Uh, qué? No Tenten-chan. Es tarde, Anko-sensei te castigará por llegar tarde.

Para rectificar mis palabras la mirada avellana de Tenten se dirigió al reloj de pared y, por su descolorido semblante, supe que había dado en el clavo.- ¡Diablos, Hina! Debo irme, Anko-sensei me matará si llego tarde de nuevo. Dijo que a la tercera ella iba a…-un estremecimiento de puro terror le impidió seguir hablando, y con agilidad sorteó a los pocos alumnos que aún vagaban por el lugar, como si la amenaza de Tsunade-sama no tuviera validez.- ¡Adiós, Hina!

Enrojecí cuando el grito a considerable distancia resonó con vehemencia, llamando la atención de muchas miradas inquisidoras. Cabizbaja, dí media vuelta y me encaminé al solitario pasillo donde, momentos antes, mis amigas protagonizaban una riña. Puse pacientemente la clave mi locker y lo abrí, tomando mis libros y útiles. Los dejé en mi mochila, e inevitablemente mis ojos se dirigieron hacia una foto antigua pero muy bien cuidada. Ahí, aparecía una familia de cuatro; todos compartían rasgos similares, ojos y cabellos negros. Uno en especial se llevó mi atención, su dulce y redondeada carita angelical, sus ojitos curiosos y pequeña sonrisa, con apenas las comisuras elevadas. Ese niño, él..

-¡Joder, si fuera el_** teme**_ saldría corriendo!

La escandalosa carcajada me hizo cerrar abruptamente la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y rogué por no haberme llevado los dedos durante el proceso. Ahí, detrás de mí, estaba mi némesis. Solo oír su voz me hacía querer vomitar y ni hablar de pronunciar su nombre en público. El playboy de los plaboys. El rey de los imbéciles. O también, Namikaze Naruto.

¡Puaj! Dios me salve de su presencia, podría pegarme algo. Generalmente no suelo mirar mal a nadie, pero hay que admitir que Namikaze se lo ha ganado a pulso.

-Vaya, la mojigata Hyuga. Mira lo que me encuentro. Estás colada por Sasuke-teme ¿Eh? Qué triste que él ni sepa que existas.

Decidí callar e ignorarle deliberadamente; tomando con fuerza mi mochila, imaginé que apretaba una bolita anti-estrés con la cara del idiota con tanta fuerza, que la desbarataba. Aun así, las dolorosas punzadas en mi pecho no disminuyeron. Para mi descontento me siguió como un perro faldero, que no está muy lejos de la realidad si soy sincera.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te molestó? Admítelo Hyuga, Sasuke nunca te hará caso. Es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere a un _**hobbit**_ con sobrepeso? Y creo que ya sabes la respuesta, todos la saben. Ríndete ya.

¡Diablos, cuán ciertas eran sus palabras! Me dolía el pecho a horrores, pero ¿Pueden culparme por intentarlo? Me sentía ridícula, y sorprendentemente ultrajada, al ver cuán obvia era con mis sentimientos. Vulnerable, bajé la cabeza para evitar que viera mis lágrimas porque, demonios, no quería pasar más vergüenza de lo ya lo hacía.

Huí de sus acusadores ojos azules mientras le oía gritar mi apellido con sorna, no miré atrás mientras me recluía en el baño y tiraba mi mochila al piso que se convertía en un borrón de cerámica. Desconozco cuanto tiempo pasó desde que yo estuve en mi pequeño santuario, pero sí sé que Ino debía estar preocupada al ver que no alcancé a llegar a clase de Kurenai-sensei, después de todo soy su compañera de banco.

Me desahogué como no lo hice desde la muerte de mi madre. Lloré por todo. La inexpresividad y la falta de cariño de mi padre, la frialdad de Hanabi, la indiferencia de Sasuke y las burlas de Namikaze. Lloré por mi cuerpo, imperfecto y sin gracia. Gemí por mis anchas caderas y muslos grandes, mis piernas cortas y mis pechos llenos, demasiados desagradables y nada envidiables. Mi cara era bonita, pero corriente. Mis ojos eran opalinos, como dos lunas redondas. Mi cabello no estaba muy lejos de la definición me había dado Karin Uzumaki de _"Virgen de pueblo"_, prima de Namikaze, lo cual incentivaba a que esta situación se me antojara como un cliché hollywoodense. O una versión pirata de Mean Girls.

¿Qué haría ahora? Me quedaban cinco meses para terminar este calvario e iniciar la universidad de Tokyo.

¿Así quería acabar el instituto? ¿Corroída por la vergüenza, la amargura, pasar mis tardes llorando en los baños y anhelando príncipes azules descoloridos? Me dije que no. Algo en mí salto con un nuevo enfoque.

Hacer de lo que quedaba de año memorable.

Rápidamente tomé mis lápices y arranqué una hoja sin mucha ceremonia. Me apoyé cómodamente contra la pared y recogí mis piernas hacia mi pecho, usándolas de soporte para escribir.

_**Cosas que hacer antes de acabar el instituto**_

Me quedé pensando en qué encabezaría mi lista y supe de inmediato qué pondría.

_**-Besar a alguien.**_

Tragué en seco cuando pensé en lo último. Si quería besar a alguien, quería que por lo menos fuera memorable. Me mordí el labio inferior y le añadí más palabras sin siquiera pestañear.

_**-Besar a alguien...apasionadamente.**_

Mucho más razonable.

_**-Aprender a manejar un auto de carreras.**_

_**-Ver una carrera desde primera fila.**_

_**-Practicar Kung Fu.**_

Tal vez estos fueran poco convencionales para una chica, pero eran extremadamente atrayentes para mí. Me encantaría ver una carrera en persona, y no a escondidas en la oficina de mi padre. Una carcajada salió de mis labios al imaginarme la reacción de padre si me viera tomando clases de Kung Fu o manejando un auto de carreras, definitivamente estaría más que horrorizado.

Agradecí la soledad para que nadie viera lo que ahí llevaba a cabo. La mojigata Hyuga iba a hacer de las suyas.

_**-Enamorar a Namikaze.**_

_**-Formalizar una relación con Namikaze.**_

_**-Terminar con Namikaze y humillarle.**_

Por un momento me sentí mal. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Entonces lo recordé. Siete años de burlas, críticas, zancadillas y vergüenzas que experimenté de la mano de Namikaze. No puedo culparme por escribir eso. Esta es mi _**vendetta **_y le haré pagar caro.

_**-Ser la Reina del Baile de fin de curso.**_

_**-Ser considerada hermosa….una sola vez.**_

Mi madre alguna vez fue la Reina del Baile del fin de su curso, y secretamente, ese ha sido mi sueño. Quiero ganarlo, o al menos intentarlo por ella. Respecto a lo segundo, quiero ser por una vez, hermosa para alguien. Ver en sus ojos sinceridad absoluta y ser quien se refleje en sus pupilas.

Sobre Sasuke-san, cabe decir que es mi lucha interna. Pero no gastaré tinta en algo que me he propuesto desde hace meses.

Con una sonrisa renovada y las lágrimas secas, doblé el preciado papel y lo escondí en mi cartera. Lavé mi rostro demacrado por la ansiedad y la desesperación y me prometí que sería la última vez que Namikaze me haría llorar y retorcerme en la agonía.

_La próxima vez le tocaría a él._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y eso es todo por ahora. Esperen la actualización hasta el viernes ;D<em>**

**_Si le ha gustado pueden darle clic a ese pequeño botoncito, que tanto me hará feliz. _**

**_Besos de natilla y fresas para todos!_**

**_Camille B._**


End file.
